1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system, a display method, and a display program, and more particularly to a display method in which display processing is performed on an operation screen based on key groups, respective keys necessary for each operation being grouped according to their functions while being grouped such that the key groups which the user wishes to display simultaneously fall within a key display area, and a display program for implementing the display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2001-256559 A discloses a technique applied to a merchandise sales-registration data processor having a touch panel operation screen in which, instead of using a normal registration screen provided with a merchandise category area, a registration history display area, and a scroll key for the merchandise registration screen, a PLU button group is displayed. The PLU button group includes PLU buttons B displayed based on classification of a merchandise category key (PLU group button A) touched by a user.